


Before the fall

by Anki_Shai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Italian setting, Original work - Freeform, Pre-apocalipsis, Trying something new, female-female relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea needs a rest, she needs to get away from her life before she must take a world-changing decision. Laurie is an old crush and an old friend. Sometimes, you just need to give yourself a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the fall

**The arrival**

 

The forty-eight purred softly as the engine was turned off with a turn of the keys. The woman took of her dark helmet leaving her long curls fall softly on her shoulders while her eyes swept the landscape before her eyes. Her lips curled up in a soft smile the dry wind caressing her face while she placed the helmet on the handles.

The final decision to travel all the way to Montalcino had not been an easy one; she had faced many of her friends and family members just before she disappeared from the map. What had happened and what will happen was enough for her to take this little holiday. Seeing the colorful landscape, feeling the warm of the summer sun on her face, smelling the sweet scent of grapes and olive told her she had made the right decision. If, perhaps, the person she was about to face was not the right one.

She took a deep breath while shaking her head scaring any thoughts away. Placing the helmet on the handles, she dismounted the bike and made her way to the stairs leading to a wooden door. Her eyes soon took in the majestic and old-style villa build out of stone and wood. She felt her lips curled up in a soft smile as she realized this had been one of _her_ dreams, a dream _she_ spoke of constantly.

“Signorina Andrea?” The voice of an old man broke her appreciation of the rustic home; she turned around to see an old man eying her with curios eyes.

“Uh, hi.” Andrea greeted hesitantly stretching her hand while approaching the old man.

“I’m Nicholas! Nice to finally meet you, Signorina.” Said the man shaking her hand with enthusiasm, his eyes though were still regarding her with care and curiosity, as if he was trying to see something else in her.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Andrea furrowed her brows when the man finally showed amusement in his eyes; however, when Andrea tried to question it the man moved away waving his hands and speaking fast.

“Repas time is here. La maîtresse would be here soon.” The old man shook his head walking away leaving his last comment hanging in the air. “Maîtresse is very glad to have you here, very glad.”

That had been unexpected, Andrea blinked a couple of times trying to understand just what the hell had happened but her thoughts were, once again, interrupted by the door behind her opening. Turning around, Andrea had to admit she had forgotten just how strikingly charming the woman behind her was. Almost eight years since they last saw each other and Laurie look exactly the same. She still wore her hair short, falling on her eyes in a charmingly fashion. Her features were marked by time but they still held the roundness and softness of her personality. Her timid smile matched those kind and warm eyes that were gleaming with happiness at the moment. Andrea took a moment to take in the woman standing in front of her, she realized time and isolation had worked their magic on Laurie and whatever mark of stress, worry or sadness had left her face.

“Hey, you.” Andrea greeted softly while engulfing the other woman in a warm hug. The height difference between them had always been fascinating for Andrea, it was something she wasn’t used to and when she discovered it; well, she made damn sure to take every opportunity she could take.

As soon as she thought of the affects her hugs brought to her, Andrea broke the contact moving away with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Sorry, it’s just…”

“I know.” Replied Laurie, her chocolate eyes examined Andrea closely making the other girl look away with embarrassment.

Andrea stood there knowing she hadn’t changed that much either. Her hair was shorter, but it was still the same light brown forming smooth curls. Her face was round with cheeks and eyes completing a picture of childish wonder or serious contemplation. But, there were also signs of tiredness, she knew her eyes must be subdued and her face, always expressive, must be telling the stories she hadn’t dare to speak off out loud.

“You look good.” Laurie said after a long contemplation.

“Yeah, you…you too.” Replied Andrea shrugging. “But I bet my face is just plain horrible, my hair is rather disheveled and I have bags under my eyes. So, I’ll take your comment as a pleasantry.”

Laurie snorted shaking her head, “It’s not. It’s the true, though, you’re right. You look tired.”

Andrea shrugged not commenting, Laurie eyed her hesitant she made an attempt to move closer but stopped. Pursing her lips, Laurie moved past Andrea to grab her bag from the bike.

“I’m glad you finally decided to come. I…”Laurie sighed glancing at the sky aware of Andrea’s eyes on her. “It’s been too long and I really miss you.”

“I know.” Andrea said fidgeting uncomfortable, there was nothing worse than a conversation started long ago with a real closing line. But the both of them were used to it,

“Look, I’m sorry I…” Andrea started then trailed off scrunching up her nose for a moment. “I…I know it’s been too long, and I know…This is not the time, and it seems as if you were my last option for a time of peace but you’re not and I…”

“Hey, whoa, girl, slow down.” Laurie placed a hand on Andrea’s shoulder placing closer than it should be necessary. Andrea gave a half smile but here eyes were dull and Laurie couldn’t help but feel the need to hug the woman in front of her.

She didn’t do it though.

“Don’t worry; I’m happy you’re here. I really am.” Said Laurie offering what she hoped was an encouraging glance. “I…I read your last article, you know? I thought…well, you’ve always been smart but that article was just amazing.”

“I know.” Andrea said swelling with pride, she then winced. “I’m trying to be humble here.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Said Laurie dryly rolling her eyes an offering a teasing smile. “You’ve never been good at that though.”

“No, no I’m not.” This time Andrea did offer a huge, honest grin and for a moment everything was back to normal.

Laurie sighed, moving past Andrea, “Come, I got everything set for you.”

The inside of the house was a complete dream. Despite the material the house was made of (stone and wood) and the square windows, the place was warm and naturally lit. It had earthy tones around it with simple and almost strange touches of the passing time around it. There was a huge TV hanging from the wall, a laptop on one table and a mobile next to it. Everything else seemed just put out of a historical movie; the place was amazing and Laurie was enjoying the expression of sheer happiness in her friends’ face.

Andrea could almost feel the memory in the place, she could taste the stories this placed had witnessed the secrets these walls kept. Laurie shook her head moving past Andrea to a side door leading to a steel-and-wood staircase leading to the second floor of the villa. The arrived to an ample hall with a set of two doors at each side; Andrea watched the decorations on the walls, all of them white and black pictures of people or landscapes.

“They’re amazing.” She finally said turning to Laurie. “I saw the exhibition you held in Paris. It was…wow…But, you weren’t there.”

Laurie raised a single eyebrow in wonder, she remembered that particular exhibition, it had been her last work before she came all the way to Italy and it was the first time she was going to showed it to the world. She had played with the idea of going but, in the end, she didn’t feel in the mood. Laurie went for the more mature answer and shrugged earning a nice roll of the eyes from Andrea.

“So, four rooms, which one have you prepare for me, Madame?” Andrea turned teasingly resting her weight against the wall.

“Actually, three rooms. My room is on the left side, and has two doors.” Explained the other woman moving to the first door on the right.

“Two doors?” Andrea inquired blinking confusedly. “Why would you have two doors?”

“Oh, I thought it would be cool.” Laurie answered with a hint of amusement in her voice, Andrea arched her brow chuckling.

“Coe, this is your room. The other one is my studio and I think you will love it.” Laurie commented with a soft smile, before Andrea could ask anything Laurie entered the room followed by Andrea.

“Wow, really? This room is for me?” The interior was decorated with blue and silver, a four-posted bed was resting on the far wall of the room, there was a window nearby that lead to the view of the far away city of Montalcino. The sky was slowly changing its colors as the day was being taken by the afternoon.

“The view is amazing.” Andrea mumbled staying with her back turned to Laurie for a little while.

“I knew you would like it.” The other woman commented placing the bag on the bed while biting her lower lip nervously. “I…There isn’t any electricity up here, so you…you’ll find the oil lamps and the lighter in the bathroom.”

“Thank you, Laurie, for everything.” Still not turning, Andrea placed her hands on the windowsill. “Why…after all this time, why did you agree to take me in?”

Andrea finally asked the question that had been burning her mind the moment she received the email from the woman. Frankly, she thought Laurie would hand her a stupid excuse to her sudden request of wanting to know her home in Italy. Their e-mails had been formal and usually cold for what had been a great relationship between them in the past. Andrea never thought she would see such a positive response. She still couldn’t believe it.

Laurie lowered her face, frowning as her thoughts run a mile away, her heart beating fast while she contemplated saying something. Instead, she turned around and left the room.

It was past dawn when Andrea woke up again.

She looked around the darkened room, trying to remember when she had put the comfy blanket on her. She snuggled closer to it while focusing her stare on the window showing the daybreak. She could feel the cold of morning trying to sneak inside the blanket; she didn’t remember when she had fallen asleep but she was grateful for those hours of so much needed rest.

After a moment of lying lazily around, she finally decided she wouldn’t go back to sleep. Standing up she played with the idea of taking a long bath or just dressing up and going out. Andrea neared the window and suddenly the decision was made. Taking of her shirt, her pants and the rest of her clothes, she changed into something more comfortable to go out.

The cold breeze of the early hours of dawn caressed her warm face, kissing the soft skin while the colors of purple and dark blue opened in the sky to reveal the fading stars. This moment was certainly the darkest hour, the moon was missing and there were no signs of anyone alive in kilometers. Not even the lights from the small city could dampen the darkness of the night in the middle of nowhere. Andrea enjoyed the sound her feet made when coming into contact with the ground. The smile gracing her face matched the gleaming of her eyes as she walked slowly towards the backyard. The fresh smell of summer overwhelming her senses with the forms of oak and olive trees, with the images of grapes and fresh wine; her eyes were taking in every single color surrounding her. Taking a deep breath, Andrea finally felt a little peace, her soul felt lighter and her mind had left behind any thoughts regarding her life, her work and her own feelings.

She moved up to one of the roads leading away from the house, placing her hands in her pocket she played with the coin there while looking around the plain. Her feet took her to a faraway hill from which she could contemplate the landscape. From where she sat she could see the form of the sky forming colors of dark beauty above her head. The black turned into a dark blue with hints of purple dancing in a mixture of coldness and solitude, the light coming from the sun soon broke any reunion between them and, sneaking shyly, the red and yellow, the orange and the pink soon warm the world with their childish entrance. Everything started changing and soon, Andrea was capable of distinguished the light green from the pasture, and the dark green rom the trees decorating the hills. She could see the earthy colors of the terrain and the wind brought the smell of summer mixed with the combination of a salty mixture coming from the olive trees.

“Aren’t you cold?” The question caught her off guard, Andrea jumped startle turning around to see Laurie smiling at her, on her right hand she was carrying a basket filled with food and warm beverages.

“I’m not, not really.” Replied Andrea eying the basket with curiosity. “Sorry, I feel asleep on you last night.”

“No, don’t worry. I guess you were more tired than you let on.” Laurie took the spot next to Andrea placing the basket between them. “I also guess you must be hungry so, here are some fresh bread, coffee, cheese and grapes with some apples.”

“Ugh, you’re a goddess.” Andrea dived in taking the soft bread in her hands, a soft smile drew on her face when she felt the warm bread under her hand. She smelled it and her stomach growled reminding her she hadn’t eating at all since lunch the day before.

Andrea took the first bite and let out a moan of pure bliss while closing her eyes, it was amazing how the texture of the food would dissolve in her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Laurie looking away with a soft tinge of red on her cheeks. Tilting her head, Andrea shrugged taking the thermo with the coffee.

“Here, let me pour this.” Andrea nodded towards the two cups Laurie brought with her. The other woman nodded still looking away with a hint of embarrassment in her gestures.

Andrea pour the coffee and soon after she was moaning, once again, in satisfaction. Nothing like food and a nice cup of coffee after such a long time.

“This is delicious.” Andrea eyed at Laurie curiously. “Tell me you prepared it.”

“I did.” The woman answered with a half smirk. “I knew you would like it, you didn’t eat anything yesterday and I’m a pretty good cook.”

“Chef, you’re amazing. I’ve always like your food.”

The both of them went silent after that enjoying the food while still admiring the view. From time to time, Andrea would glance out of the corner of her eye to Laurie and the staring game between them started bringing memories of those few months after they met each other.

“So, you’re going to tell me why you are really here?” Laurie inquired playing with a red apple.

“I need space, and time.” Andrea said putting her coin out of her pocket her fingers moved the objected with practice as she glance at the sky. “Things are erratic, as you must know.”

“Yes, I heard. But, the tension between the countries is not that bad. I mean, I heard they were speaking and negotiating…” Laurie went silent when she saw the expression on Andrea’s face, it was a feeling not many, much less those who knew her, had seen before.

It was cold with anger and fear, her eyes were detached of any emotion and her mouth showed a cruel smile. Andrea shook her head then took a deep breath and her whole posture changed once more.

“No, things are far worse than the media let on.” Andrea rested on the ground turning her face to look into Laurie’s eyes. “The media is being controlled, but believe me. Things are bad. That’s why I need time.”

“What exactly…”

“I can’t say. But trust me…”

“I do.” Said Laurie without thinking, her voice filled with conviction. “I trust you.”

Andrea let out a heavy sigh smiling softly, “Okay, let’s talk about something else.”

“Very well, what do you propose?” Laurie moved to lie beside Andrea; the woman glanced curiously noticing the lack of space between them.

“How about…how are you? What have you been up to? How’s life? Are you happy?”

“Wow, you really mean everything.” Andrea turned wriggling her eyebrows to Laurie who merely rolled her eyes amused. “This could take some time.”

“Good, because time is all I have and…this is quite comfy.”

Andrea heard with utter care as Laurie narrated her adventures, as she told the other woman of what she had done, the people she had met, the places she had visited. Everything intertwined in Andrea’s mind and her heart beat with fondness and longing; she wished, more than ever, she had met someone special, of get to visit the monuments she desired. A lot of things had been sacrificed due to her work, but it was always a relief to hear others had accomplished what she had been unable to do so.

The story-telling time was over by the time lunch arrived and Laurie helped her stand up. Both of them stared into each other’s eyes until Andrea had to look away.

“So, that’s all the boring stuff I did in this couple of years.” Said Laurie walking down the hill, offering her helping hand to Andrea whenever she deemed it necessary. “What about you? Any interesting story of adventure and love you can tell me about?”

Andrea let out a laugh and she hated the fact it sounded bitter and humorless, she shook her head cracking up a smile while shrugging. Laurie frowned placing her hand around the other woman’s forearm.

“Nothing interesting.” She finally said closing her eyes and trying to show a careless expression to Laurie. “I’ve been dedicating my time to work and trying to catch up international bad guys. You know? Usual super-hero material.”

“There is always a girl for every superhero.”

“Yes, and there is always an impossible love for him or her.” Replied Andrea turning her back to Laurie walking away fast putting an end to the conversation.

Laurie pursed her lips but drop the topic. However, the rest of the afternoon seemed taint by their last conversation with Andrea avoiding Laurie while immersing herself in a nice book and a bottle of wine. Sine Laurie wasn’t on vacation, she decided she would let it slide. For now. Her curiosity and her interested had been picked since she realized there must be a story Andrea was reluctant to share.

*****

Three days later they finally found themselves alone and sharing the same ride. Andrea smirked speeding up her bike while hearing the scared screams coming from Laurie, she laughed out loud turning left and then right, making zigzag movements while enjoying the proximity of the other woman. It was clear she wasn’t enjoying the ride on the bike as much as Andrea seemed to be enjoying it. In all fairness, Laurie had trusted her to not drive like an overly excited teen; something Andrea had not followed to the letter.

They soon stopped near the entrance of the city, people would glance curiously at them and some of the elderly would shoot reproachful stares to the young women. Andrea was still laughing when Laurie hit her hard on her arm, the other woman narrowed her eyes at her while dismounting the bike.

“You told me you wouldn’t do that!”

“Do what?” Replied Andrea blinking innocently, Laurie hit her again but her lips curling up in the simplest of smiles told Andrea she was already forgiven. “Oh, come on! You’re not going to tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”

Laurie shook her head turning around while fixing her backpack, “I won’t deny or confirm anything.”

“That’s means I win!” Andrea replied teasingly while winking at Laurie, the other woman laughed.

“Shut up.”

“So, now what?” Andrea asked her eyes gleaming with amusement and wonder, Laurie glanced inside those chocolate orbs tilting her head to one side.

“Now you can visit the city, get to know the place while I attend to some business here.” Laurie glanced at her watch then back at Andrea. “We can meet at the Piazza de Popolo in two hours and then go to this wonderful restaurant I know.”

“Sounds like a solid plan. Very well, go and do your thing, Girl on Flames.” Andrea placed her hand on top Laurie’s one. “I’ll be around here taking pictures and just wandering off.”

“Be good.” Laurie then leaned in placing a soft kiss against Andrea’s cheeks.

Andrea smiled goofily as she saw Laurie walked away. A few minutes later, Andrea looked around ready to wander off in the city. Her feet took her down an empty street where the sun couldn’t quite reach the fresh shadows cast upon the pavement by the buildings.

The wind touched her face, caressing softly her features while messing with her hair. Andrea’s thoughts, always restless, where a mixture of images, memories and pieces of what she had seen, what she had lived, what she had done so far. She kept her path down the alley, approaching one of the houses and letting her fingertips a soft caress against the rough surface of the stone. Andrea felt her lips curled up into a tiny smile when she felt the stone scratching her skin and the path turning left leading to another equally desert street.

As she strolled down the city of Moltecino, Andrea realized her time there had been a dream. For the first time in a long time, she had woken up late in the mornings; she had had a good night’s sleep. She enjoyed every conversation she had with Laurie and the time she spent with her. Andrea felt relaxed and at peace, while evading whatever thoughts of her work. However, now that she was alone and her mind had broken free from her lethargy, Andrea couldn’t help but _think._

She hated. She hated thinking about everything at once, her mind and heart played tricks on her while bringing memories of her first meeting with Laurie, of the times spent with her. Her mind brought the oncoming times, the different decisions she would have to face and the fact that, no matter what happen, once again she and Laurie would be far away.

Suddenly her thoughts change like the wind, bringing with them a storm and darkness she was familiar with. Andrea was confronted with the last meeting back in the council chamber,, she remembered when everyone brought facts, documents, pictures, everything to make the situation worse than it already was. Andrea had left fed up with the situation, bitter because of the reality of an oncoming decision. It all came to one final question, one Nikolai had asked her just before she escaped: How long until all hell breaks loose?

The voice of an old woman broke her stroll and her thoughts, Andrea lifted her face showing her surprise when an old woman approached her. The old woman tilted her head speaking in fast Italian while smiling with sympathy; on her left hand she had a white flower she presented Andrea with.

The old woman spoke again lifting her hands while offering Andrea the white flower.

“Oh, no, no…I can’t…I mean, I didn’t bring any money and I…”

“It’s a gift.”

Andrea turned to a young girl who was shooting her curious stares. The old woman turned to the other woman speaking fast while presenting the gleaming flower to Andrea once more.

“Grandmother says you can take it. It’s a gift for you.” The girl said frowning at whatever the old woman was saying to her.

Andrea blinked confusedly, “I can’t. I mean, I don’t know why she is doing this.”

“It’s a gift.” The girl offered a shy smiled, Andrea shook her head while the girl continued speaking. “Grandmother says the flower is for you because a pretty girl like you can’t cry.”

Andrea lifted her hand puzzled at the words of the young girl; she felt the wetness on her cheeks realizing she had been crying. When did it happen? Andrea was startled when the old woman grabbed her hand gently and offered her one of the gentlest smiles she had ever seen. The old woman placed the white flower on her hand while speaking slowly.

“Grandmother says you should take it. You can’t cry because you are pretty when you smile and whatever is going on it will pass.” The girl shook her head glancing shyly at Andrea.

“I…thank you, thank you for this.”

Andrea felt overwhelm by the gesture, her eyes forming new tears this time around she felt rolling down her cheeks. The old woman said something while pointing at the sky and then at her heart. Andrea turned to the girl who was ready to translate the message.

“She says God knows how he does things.”

This time around Andrea bowed respectfully, trying to hold back the sneer from her face. Whether she believed in God or not she had learnt, a long time ago, the importance of believes for some people.

“Grandmother never gives a gift. God must really have a big plan.” Said the girl as an afterthought just before she and her grandmother said good-bye and disappeared behind one of the houses in the street.

The flower on her hand had white petals with red and black pollen while the stem had been work to form a strange base for the flower. The flower was still fresh and it smelled sweetly. Andrea sighed as she took a step forward moving towards the exit of the street. In her mind and heart, Andrea knew what she needed to do.

*****

“You look thoughtfull.” An hour or so later, Laurie found Andrea right at the steps leading to the church in the Plaza. She sat beside Andrea, tilting her head to see the serious expression on her friends face.

Andrea turned around offering a weak smile; Laurie frowned with worry leaning forward.

“Are you okay?” As she asked this, Laurie approached Andrea who soon found herself resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. Laurie was even more confused and worried than before, but this didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around Andrea and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Later, now I just…” Andrea trailed off. “I like your hugs.”

Laurie gaved a half smile hugging her tightly while eying the flower with curiosity.

“Nice flower.”

“Yeah, an old woman gave it to me saying God know how he does everything or something.” Andrea shrugged. “It is a nice flower.”

Laurie could tell there was another story behind Andrea’s reluctance to speak, but she also knew the best way to work things out was to let her start talking. The spent ten minutes like that, resting against each other watching people walking around.

“I’m hungry.” Andrea mumbled a moment later. “But, I’m also confortable. What to do? What to do?”

Andrea heard her own stomach grumbled in response, Laurie laughed while putting the other woman closer.

“I think you just answer that. Come, I did tell you we should eat in the best restaurant around here.”

Both women stood up and Laurie guided Andrea to another alley, this one was decorate with different plant pots on the windows, showing not only flowers but also a variety of plants. They stopped in front of an establishment with a wooden sign hanging above the door.

“The best restaurant in town is a boulangerie?” Andrea turned to Laurie who was looking everywhere but at her, the woman raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

“Well, sort of. It is also a nice restaurant.” Laurie mumbled. “I…kind of own the place.”

Andrea snorted her lips curling up, “Why am I not surprise at this? Okay, come on, I’m starving!”

The place was richly decorate with wooden furniture, there were people sitting in the different tables filling the place with soft murmurs under the soft light. Laurie took Andrea’s hand and lead her to the second floor, there they found a nice table near one of the windows. Andrea was looking around impressed by all the decorations hanging from the walls, by the care in which everything had been done. Soon enough a lady appeared right beside them, she greeted Laurie with enthusiasm speaking with her while Laurie gestured with her hands. The young woman turned to Andrea, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. It was one of those rare moments in which Andrea wished she spoke Italian; the gesturing and the stares turned to her and she was just dying to know what was being said.

“What was that all about?” Andrea finally asked tilting her head in curiosity, Laurie smiled wriggling her eyebrows.

“You’ll see.”

Andrea narrowed her eyes but decided to wait. A silence fell between them, with Andrea still inspecting the place and Laurie glancing at the table, at her phone and then at Andrea. For Laurie, it was obvious Andrea had enjoyed her time in Italy so far. A lot of things seemed to be bothering her friend, things she didn’t need to say but were obvious in her eyes. Andrea looked tired, sad, lonely…a part of Laurie felt a pang of guiltiness; another part of her was dying to wrap her arms around Andrea and asked her to tell her everything. But, Laurie knew if Andrea wanted to share something she would do it in her own time, in her own terms.

Laurie turned to Andrea and was pleasantly surprise to see the soft smile playing on her lips while her hand caressed the petals of the flower. Then a sight of silver caught her attention and she couldn’t help the chuckled escaping her lips. Andrea lifted her head glancing questioningly at Laurie.

“You still have it.” Laurie pointed with her head the coin that Andrea was twirling around in her hand.

“Of course I still have it! It’s my lucky coin.” Andrea said the last part in a whisper and a wink.

“Yes, of course.” Laurie replied rolling her eyes. “I thought perhaps, after all this time you would have lost it or something.”

“Nah, I could never lose this. It’s important. Pretty important in fact.”

It was the tone of voice what broke the smile on Laurie’s face; she eyed Andrea who promptly was whining about her hunger. Something different shifted between them, a conversation yet to be had. But before Laurie could questioning, the food arrived and soon enough both of them were diving in the pasta and the side dishes Laurie had selected for the occasion.

“Oh, come on! You’ve must thought about it.” Andrea said chuckling while taking another bite from her bread. “I mean, it was pretty obvious after we went out that place and I was slightly drunk.”

“Slightly?” Laurie snorted. “You didn’t even remember what had happened the next day.”

“Hey! In my defense…I wasn’t paying attention to…anything.” Andrea replied lamely knowing full well Laurie was right. She had been so drunk she didn’t remember half the things she did that night.

“Still, I do remember this huge chick hitting on you and me having lots of fun at your inadequacy.” Andrea replied sticking out her tongue like a kid.

“Oh, I believe you, you seemed rather entertained with my misery.”

“That’s an exaggeration! It wasn’t misery, no completely and in the end, I saved you.” Andrea said puffing up her chest and smiling proudly.

Laurie smiled shaking her head, “Yes, you did. Ad then, after everything….you fell asleep.”

The last part was said with regret and a wishful stare from Laurie; this time around Andrea felt her cheeks warm a little. She did remember that part, she remembered leaning in to still a soft kiss and then teasingly moved inside her room only to just…fall asleep.

“Yeah, well, alcohol does that to me.”

Laurie snorted but said nothing else; instead she kept drinking from her glass while Andrea started on another topic. It was always like this between them, whenever the conversation took a turn to them, to everything that had happened they ran away from it. However, after all this time, Laurie felt she didn’t want to run, not anymore. But the question was: did Andrea want to run or to stay?

The rest of the dinner was spent in talks about the past. Of those moments in time they had shared at one time, but always evading those moments that had forged the people they were today. Some topics, Laurie thought, were best left untouched.

It was already late in the afternoon when they finally reached the motorbike. The sky was a melting pot of dark, cold colors only interrupted by the fading sun. Andrea smirked feeling the cold wind blowing her face as she positioned herself on the bike. Laurie hesitated narrowing her eyes at her.

“You’re not going to go around like a crazy daredevil, are you?”

“What?! Me?!” Andrea replied in fake surprised, Laurie rolled her eyes but she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

“Yes, you. If I remembered correctly we arrived alive to the city because I almost begged you to slow down.” Laurie moved to sit behind Andrea, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. “Tell me we’re going to get home alive.”

“Of course we are!” Andrea exclaimed turning on the ignition of the bike. “But first we’re going to enjoy the night, hold on tight, Girl on Fire.”

Laurie’s replied was cut short when Andrea took off at a fast speed; the woman wrapped her arms tightly around a grinning Andrea. Once they were out of the city, Andrea slowed down her bike and the darkened sky open before them with white stars gleaming teasingly at them. Laurie broke into a full grin her eyes focusing on the millions stars gracing the night while ignoring the different paths Andrea took. Since they were still in the middle of summer, the night was warm with the wind bringing a refreshing breeze.

Turning left, Andrea saw the right spot near one of the bifurcations of the road. They saw a group of cars passing right at them before they got lost in the old road. They finally stopped with Andrea looking around with sharp eyes, her face turning into a cold mask as she made sure they were alone.

“Where are we?” Laurie asked sensing the sudden tension in Andrea’s shoulders.

“Oh, I don’t know, but this place seems rather cool to watch the sky. Don’t you think?”

Laurie lifted her face and realized Andrea was right, the night was clear the sky was showing every single star in it. The moon hadn’t appeared yet but the night was young.

Andrea tilted her head to look behind her, her lisp quirked upwards while her eyes drink in the expression Laurie was wearing. This had been the only time in which they had relaxed around the other, in which there was no need to share what had happened between them, or to say anything at all. Idle talk and new bonding was the roots of this new growing relationship. A part of Andrea felt a pulsating pain in her heart, her hand quiver around the handle as she dropped her stare.

“Hey, you okay?”

Andrea shook her head showing off a tense smile, “Yeah, just…I haven’t had the time to admire something so beautiful in a long time.”

Time seemed to stop as their eyes locked; Andrea felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She felt her brain shutting down as she got lost in those eyes; Laurie offered a trembling smile before she looked away. Neither of them offered an explanation as to what had happened of if, perhaps, the Andrea had been talking about Laurie the whole time.

“Are you cold?” The question coming from Andrea broke the silence, and soon after it left her mouth she regret it. It wasn’t a cold night, whatever had made Laurie shiver, well…

“Uh, n-no…No actually, I was thinking I haven’t shown to you my studio. I think you would love it.”

“Oh, right, yeah! I bet you have this super-secret studio where you organized all your plans and create marvels!”

Laurie lifted an eyebrow at the description; Andrea offered a sheepish smile wriggling her eyebrows making Laurie laugh.

“I’ve always like your imagination, Andre. Come, let’s go and have a nice glass of my personal wine.”

“Oh, really? You gonna get me drunk tonight?”

Laurie opened her eyes slightly and soon her cheeks were covered with an adorable blush. Andrea grinned proudly while turning on the engine on the bike. No more was said between them as Andrea took them back the Laurie’s villa.

*****

The room was amazing.

It was decorated with dark colors and the windows had velvet window panels, heavy and dark that engulfed the room in complete darkness except from the red light to the left side. This was, literally, a dark room. But it was also the studio in which Laurie would sit to read, to play her piano, to fix her camera and to watch the stars. The balcony had enough room for a love sit and a high definition telescope, Andrea smiled childishly at everything she got to see in the room. It was personal; the studio was just another extension of who Laurie was.

Andrea was suddenly distracted by the sight of a bookshelf too her left. As she approached it, her eyes fell upon a familiar cover, familiar letter and title of a book. She lifted an eyebrow and something pleasant stirred inside her.

“You…bought another one.” Was all she said, turning slightly to see Laurie tilting her head shyly.

“I did. I got the one you sent to me, but I wanted one I could carry everywhere without fear of damaging it or losing it.” Laurie offered a half smile. “You did sign the one you sent me.”

“That I did, eh?”

Laurie nodded standing beside her before grabbing Andrea’s hand, “Come, I’ve got wine, a nice balcony and a special nigh planned.”

Andrea lifted her eyebrow snorting when Laurie took her out in the open, the balcony was set under the star-filled sky. Sitting down in the love chair, Laurie passed the glass of red wine to Andrea just before sitting beside her.

“Look up.” Was all Laurie said, Andrea furrowed her brows in puzzlement but did as she was told.

The star broke into a thousand shooting stars all covering the night sky.

Andrea opened her eyes in amazement, her lips opening in a silent gasp. Her face softened at the sight as she saw star after star traveling the Italian night. Laurie glanced at her with a satisfied expression on her face.

“I heard about it in the news, I thought you may like it.” Laurie commented. “And since I live far enough from the lights of the city….”

“This is beautiful.”

They rested in silence for a long time; Laurie would make sure Andrea had her glass filled whenever she would drink the wine. The night engulfed them in an atmosphere of calmness and stillness, as if time itself had stopped for them.

“My brother disappeared.”

Laurie almost choked on her wine; she turned around to see Andrea rolling her eyes with a half-smile in place. Laurie glared at her wiping her mouth while shaking her head.

“You shouldn’t joke like that.”

“I wasn’t joking, but your reaction was priceless.”

Andrea then moved to sit beside Laurie, their shoulders were touching and both women were close enough to give of the warm of their bodies through the equally warm night. Laurie frowned glancing at Andrea who had her eyes lost in the sky.

“Andrea, what…” Laurie trailed off gasping when Andrea turned to face her, their eyes locked as Andrea offered a perplexed expression.

“Three years ago, he was working for the WHO a lot of things happened and then, on my birthday, I went to visit him. He invited me to do something.” Andrea leaned closer resting her head on Laurie’s shoulder. The other woman tensed for a moment before wrapping her left arm around Andrea, putting her closer to her.

“He left a note telling me even though I didn’t get it right then, I will understand in the near future.”

Laurie moved her hand up playing with Andrea’s hair, the woman took a deep breath finally letting go of the secrets that had been hunting her in the last three years.

“What happened? Did you find out?”

“Sort of.” Andrea moved slightly until she was breathing softly against the naked neck of her friend. “Some guys arrived at my hotel room that night; they told me they were Interpol. After I explained to them they shouldn’t enter my room without my permission or to manhandle me the way they did I was literally dragged to the office.”

“What do you mean?” Laurie pulled away a little glancing at Andrea who was giving her a strange look. “Did they hurt you?”

“Enough for me to make sure they are now working as traffic cops in Paris.” Said Andrea with a wicked smile. “They really didn’t know who was I and well, who they were messing with.”

Laurie couldn’t help it; she started laughing really hard imagining everything. Andrea had never been one to abuse her power but she wasn’t afraid to use it if necessary. She hadn’t been lying about her importance, the thing was Andrea had never revealed just how important and how much power she held. A part of Laurie was grateful for the ignorance, another part was dying to know what kind of job Andrea had.

“I can picture your face of utter satisfaction when those guys find out who you were.” Laurie nudged Andrea before putting her back to their former position. It was so strange yet familiar to be like this again.

“Oh, yes, I quite enjoyed it.” Andrea chuckled and suddenly the serious atmosphere was back. “Anyway, once the show was over Rocher the agent in charge of the case told me about my brother, the brother I didn’t know about.”

Laurie waited and waited but the silence seemed to extend until she tilted her head to see there were tears in Andrea’s eyes. She gulped placing her right hand under Andrea’s chin putting the other woman’s face up. They looked at one another with Andrea attempting a smile.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Andrea sighed for a second it seemed as if she was going to close the gap between them. Laurie felt her heat beat faster, her lips parted and her eyes travel from Andrea’s eyes to her lips. The moment between them was strange, there were so many conversations left unsaid between them; life had made it clear the moment they met, that its plan for them was different from what their hearts and minds wanted. But, the moment Laurie saw Andrea again, she thought, she hoped…

“I think more wine would be good.” Andrea moved away regretted accentuated in the gleaming of her eyes.

Laurie followed Andrea until she was back sitting beside her. Their closeness had always come naturally to them; it was something they had gotten used to without having to point it out. Andrea drank a little from her glass before lifting her head to stare at the sky.

“We found him associating himself with a terrorist organization.” Andrea mumbled. “I can’t tell you anything else but…it is bad and things are about to get worse if I don’t intervene.”

Laurie gulped drinking from her glass, “A-Are you serious? What exactly are you going to do?”

They never knew what Andrea did for a living; Laurie was well-aware of this. She suspected that Lesly was the only one in on the secret of what Andrea did exactly. But the rest of the world, her other friends, her family whoever was part of her inner circle didn’t know with clarity. They knew she was working for the UN and at the same time she was some kind of intern for the Security Council but…

Andrea gave a bitter smile, “I’ll do many things…that’s how important I am.”

Andrea winked leaning in, Laurie could felt the sweetness of her breath caressing her face. She could see those brown eyes warm and pleadingly, looking at her with a unique gleam in them. Those eyes moved to her lips then back to her own eyes, Laurie knew, she could sense what should happen next, the woman moved closer and Andrea let a butterfly touch of lips filled their senses.

“What do you think will happen if I move closer?” Andrea asked and suddenly both of them were remembered of a moment in time where the same question had been asked.

“Whatever you want to happen.” Laurie answered she didn’t wait for answer though she leaned in and locked her lips with Andrea´s

Their kiss was slow and tentative; there was awkwardness behind it, a shyness they didn’t know they still possess. It was different, yet so familiar they could not do less than enjoy it until their hands were on each other and they were pulling closer, kissing harder, drinking from each other. They separated breathing hard, Andrea shook her head placing her forehead against Laurie’s one, she closed her eyes trying to control her growing emotions aware of Laurie’s eyes on her.

For a moment, Andrea lifted her hand caressing the nape of Laurie’s neck enjoying the softness of her dark hair, the warm on her skin under her fingertips. She allowed herself a tiny smile while she petted the head with care and affection; Laurie leaned in to capture those lips in another kiss. This time around she kissed Andrea deeper pouring whatever was left unsaid between them, telling her without words what destiny had put on hold.

Hope sparkled in their hearts something they hadn’t allowed about themselves in a long time. There was always something in between and, as Andrea’s mind reminded her, this was no exception. She broke the kiss unable to move away from the woman that had become so much to her in such little time.

“I think I’ve been falling in love with you ever since we met…But it seems as if it is always the wrong time to tell you this, to do something about it.”

Andrea whispered, her lips brushing against Laurie’s ones. Laurie seemed hurt, she went to move away but Andrea grabbed her tightly. Laurie stared at Andrea her own lips moving to caress the other woman’s ones, trying to keep her as close as she was. Laurie lifted her hand to caress Andrea’s cheek, to pull her closer for a brief kiss.

“I don’t get it…Why are you here if you…If this is not…” It wasn’t as if Laurie had thought about it, not completely. She knew she had hurt Andrea a long time ago, she knew things had gone downhill or them for a little while but they started building a firm friendship after that; sometimes she would imagine their paths would lead them to a moment like this, but some others…well…

Laurie glanced at Andrea waiting for an answer; Andrea stole another kiss before answering in a soft whisper.

“Because I’m in love with you and I need to see you.” Andrea answered honestly glancing at the floor aware of those big, brown eyes glancing at her with hurt, hope and confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Andrea took a deep breath and rest her head against Laurie’s shoulder, her lips were closer to her pulse point Andrea enjoyed the soft shivers traveling Laurie’s back whenever she breath against the other woman’s neck.

“I got a mission, something that needs to be taken care of.” Andrea spoke letting her mouth move closer to the exposed neck in front of her. “What you’ve heard in the news is way worse than they’re letting on. Right now, the media is under a tight hold by the organization I work for.”

Andrea then leaned in closing her lips around Laurie, sucking lightly on her neck while her hand moved down to the leg. Laurie bit her lower lip, her hand moving to grab Andrea by her hair, Andrea moaned softly smirking at the woman who was now looking at her with puzzlement in her eyes.

“I don’t want to play…not this time.”

“Do you remember what you said to me about the red string of fate?” Andrea let her fingertips mapped out the features of the face in front of her. She allowed her fingers to brush against the warm flesh while her eyes tried to memorized every single detail.

“I do.”

“Do you still believe in it?” Andrea asked with honest curiosity in her question.

Laurie let go of Andrea putting her closer to her, wrapping her arms around the woman while resting her cheek against her head. Andrea let go of everything, resting her weight on Laurie, closing her eyes and actually relaxing the way she hand’ done so in years.

“Yes, I do believe in it. It brought you to me, didn’t it?”

“Humph, that’s right.” Andrea felt Laurie moved closer her lips, soft and warm, moving against hers, her tongue asking for entrance while they kissed under the star-filled sky.

“Back then, I want a night with you…even if I knew it would break my heart because I knew nothing was coming out of it…” Andrea said once they broke their kiss. Laurie looked away feeling shame and regret in her heart.

“I don’t want a night…I…”

“I know. I don’t want a night either.”

Andrea caught Laurie by surprise positioning herself on top of the other woman while kissing her deeply. The rest of the night was filled with desire, affection and opportunities missed.

******

 

The morning brought with it a soft touch of coldness in the midst of warm flesh. Andrea finished getting dress while she made sure Laurie was properly covered, there was brightness on her face, a kind of happiness she couldn’t deny. The moment they had shared was everything and nothing at the same time. It brought an old longing in her heart, a pain so deep inside her soul she felt like crying. But it also made her realized that what she was about to do was necessary; it was something she was meant to be.

Andrea leaned in placing a soft kiss on Laurie’s forehead before leaving the other woman still asleep. She hesitated for a moment and then brushed her lips against Laurie’s.

“God, leaving you this second time around is going to be more difficult than I expect.”

Andrea chuckled when her hand finally reached the far end of the next rock, her eyes gleamed with happiness as she propelled herself up helping her feet to look for a firm base. She let out the air she didn’t know she was holding, taking another propel she lifted herself on her arms and finally reached the top of the hill. She hanged there in the air at the mercy of the heights of the hill; it had been years since she last went to a proper mountain climbing but she felt content feeling the rough stone under her body as she tried to climb and climb.

The sight was beyond marvelous, higher than some of the other hills up on the top she could see the valley laying out before her feet. She put her cellphone out looking down at the small red button to the side and the green one to the other, her eyes fell upon the message before she pressed the green button.

“You know there are other ways to climb this hill?” Andrea turned around to see a serious Laurie arching an eyebrow at her; the woman was shocked to see Laurie up there glaring with her arms crossed.

“Wha- what are you doing here? How did…?” Andrea trailed off as Laurie closed the space between them kissing her hard.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” Laurie said shaking her head.

“Well, yeah, I’ve heard that before.” Andrea leaned in and kissed her softly before breaking the kiss and wrapping her arms around her.

“Andrea! What the hell?!” Laurie stepped aside to see the scratch marks on Andrea’s arms and one on her cheek.

“Tsch, it’s nothing, don’t worry, this usually happens when you don’t have the right gear to…why are you looking at me like that?”

“You really…UGH, you should be more careful! What were you thinking climbing without any gear? What were you doing leaving this morning to come here and climb without any gear?”

Andrea felt those intense brown eyes on her; she gave a weak smile shrugging only to earn a more heated glare. She finally sighed putting her hand on her pocket before extracting a single, silver coin. Laurie was beyond confused, a little hurt and just about ignorant of the whole situation; she knew last night their serious conversation had turned into passion. She didn’t regret it, nothing that usually happened with the woman before her was something she regret in any form. But there was just something about this…

“I came here to make a decision and to just run away.” Andrea started moving closer to place soft, butterfly kisses on Laurie’s face, neck and shoulders.

“Are you going to finally tell me why you are here?” Laurie lowered her face, her voice was soft but it carried a demanding tone.

“I came here to make sure you were okay.”

“After last night…you’re leaving.”

“There is something I need to do.” Said Andrea while cupping Laurie’s face and kissing her long and tenderly. “I don’t know what will happen from now on…what I do know is that I want you safe. Believe it or not my dear Girl on Fire, you are my heart.”

“You’re kinda scaring me. What is it?”

“Someone will come here someday; he will be a young man.” Andrea started talking placing a single finger on top of Laurie’s lips to stop any reply. “He is around 6’4, black hair, short with hazel eyes. He will come to take you away to a safe place, but you will only go with him if he shows you something of mine.”

“Your coin? Andrea, what is going on?” Laurie asked watching the coin Andrea was presenting her.

“Look, when he presents you this proving I send him, you will ask him three questions only you and I, and those closer to my heart know.” Said Andrea ignoring Laurie’s questions. “The first thing, of course, is the story of this coin. Something only a handful of people know about.”

“The second thing is how we met. And finally…” Andrea gave a sad smile. “My code name for you, you remember it, don’t you?”

Laurie nodded placing her hands on Andrea’s shoulders, putting the woman closer to her.

“Andrea, what is going on?”

“My brother is messing with some serious people; they’re planning an worldwide attack…” Andrea shrugged pressing her forehead against Laurie who was now looking horrified.

“What do you…”

“I can’t tell you anything else. Please…Please, Laurie, trust me.” Andrea asked almost begging. “Trust me I will make sure you and your family are okay.”

“Why?” Laurie let out the simple question knowing she meant more than a simple ‘why’.

“I did tell you I was going to be big. I have the power to safe whoever I want even if I can’t safe myself.” Andrea winked stealing a soft kiss.

“Andrea, this is bad you…”

“Don’t. Last night…” Andrea hugged Laurie loving the way she could hold her in her arms and soothe her soul. “It was magical, it was as if everything messed up in my life was finally falling into place and I just…”

Laurie felt a sting in her heart; she frowned not understanding the situation in its entirety.

“I know, it was…it was amazing but…” Then Laurie remembered two simple words Andrea had told her. She glanced at Andrea reading everything the other woman seemed incapable of sharing out loud.

“I trust you.” She finally said hating the weakness in her own voice, the sudden empty feeling in her heart.

Why was everything so complicated between them?

“I don’t like it, I want to know what’s going on and I wish you could stay…but I trust you.”

Andrea felt grateful by the lack of questions, there was still time. Her orders wouldn’t arrive until the next three days, she glanced at Laurie who was still serious looking everywhere but at Andrea. The woman smiled kissing Laurie before whispering in her ear.

“So, what about a repeat performance of last night?”

Laurie couldn’t help but blush and laugh at the wicked smile adorning Andrea’s face.

“You’re something else, eh?”

Andrea winked at her tickling Laurie before running away. “Catch me if you can, Girl on Fire!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, right now I'm at a moment in my life that's not...I thought things would be different and writing usually helps me to not go into a depressing mood. I really hope you guys like this, I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading, by the way.


End file.
